Traitorous Heart
by Silentwater
Summary: TomoyoEriol She cursed her heart for being such a fool but will she continue to do so after a sweet meeting with the blueeyed magician?


_Traitorous Heart_

* * *

"Hmm...Why did this have to happen to me?" Tomoyo Daidouji questioned the night sky. It was late in the evening, and she was still sitting on a swing at the park, pondering away over her new problem.

"It's all your fault." she whispered to herself, knowing exactly who she blamed. "If you had only just listened to me, I wouldn't have to face these consequences." Her heart gave a little thump in retaliation, resulting in an exasperated sigh escaping the amethyst-eyed girl's lips.

Her heart was a pathetic, little traitor. It deceived her and promised her that it would not fall in love without her consent and she was foolish enough to believe it. Now she was afflicted with this wistful feeling of wanting to be with that person, whom she knew was incapable of returning her affections.

It is not to say that she completely detested being possessed by enamoured feelings for him. As a matter of fact, she found it absolutely wonderful to be so hopelessly in love with him that it scared her. To be taken away by this warm, nostalgic feeling whenever he was around, to have her heart pound rapidly whenever she drowned in his deep azure eyes. Tis a shame that they only existed in her dreams...Maybe this was why she berated her heart for being such an idiot.

Then again, the little traitor didn't deserve all of the blame. She, herself, deserved to be reprimanded for being a fool as well. Particularly one who was gullible enough to submit to those lovelorn feelings of hers, despite the fact that it was childish to believe in such a hope.

'_Hmm...why do I think of these things anyways? They only upset me._'

"Daidouji-san?" a familiar baritone voice called out to her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

Hiirigizawa-kun...

_'Fate you are truly a cruel and fickle friend.'_ she bemused.

"Good evening, Hiirigizawa-kun." she said softly and reluctantly turned around to face him. Their eyes met briefly, allowing her to notice the slight spark of concern flicker in his beatifully blue eyes.

"Would the lovely Tomoyo Daidouji like to tell me why she's at the park alone so late in the evening?" he asked with a hint of mixed curiosity and worry, as he took the swing seat next to her.

"I was just thinking about some things..." she answered quietly.

"Or someone..." he added, a playful smile formed on his lips.

Her entire body froze.

"Wha-what are you suggesting?"

His grin quickly changed into a mysterious smile as he looked at her with an amused expression. Then swiftly moving away from his swing seat, he stood before her, the moon light dancing across his features, while a gentle breeze blew through his midnight blue hair. He was like an illusion, a mirage formed by her very secret feelings, existing for the mere reason of taunting her.

"You know very well of what I speak." he whispered, leaning forward. His warm breath tickled her ear, assaulting her senses. Her eyes soon widened when she realized that he knew her little secret, yet somehow she urged herself to disbelieve it. It was impossible. She never gave a hint to him. He couldn't possibly be that omniscient, could he?

"So who are you thinking of, Daidouji-san?" he whispered again, this time devoid of playfulness and mischief. Seriousness took its hold over his voice and he stared meaningfully back at her.

She instantly became flustered and confused.

"N-no one in particular," she stuttered out weakly.

However, Eriol was definitely not convinced.

"You know you can tell me anything." he knelt down and lightly placed his hand on her cheek, which flushed into a lovely shade of pink. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, Tomoyo silently thanked a universal being that it was too dark for anyone to see her crimson face.

'_Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know that it's cruel to dangle false hopes over a heart-sick girl?'_

"Why tell you when you already know." she soon uttered out meekly, casting her eyes downward to avoid his gaze.

He gave a light chuckle at how perceptive the amethyst-eyed maiden was.

"I see. So does this mean that you _are_ thinking of me?"

At that moment, the girl's hands began to tremble slightly, her grip on the swing's chains tightening and loosening in a fluctuating manner. Slightly distraught, she could not say a word in response to his question.

Understanding that all she could give him was silence, he gave a light sigh as well as a small disappointed smile. He pulled away from her to stand up and turned his back towards her, casually looking upward towards the night sky.

"You know...to openly deny that you love someone is fine so long as you are honest and admit it to yourself." he finished thoughtfully.

Eriol looked back at her for a moment and found that she was still avoiding eye contact and her hands were still trembling a bit. Was he really being that cruel to her? Has his playful taunting really crossed the line? Unable to withstand seeing her in such a confused state any longer, he decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Daido-"

"Are you implying that I like you?" she interrupted, her soft voice slightly demanding. She continued to avoid his gaze, but a tiny smile was starting to spread across her lips.

"Er..."

"If that's the case, please tell me what would lead you to such a conclusion." She finally looked up at him again, a quirky sense of confidence and calmness overcoming her.

The young magician just stood there, stunned at the sudden change in her mood. However, after a quick observation of the girl before him, he relaxed and another playful smirk formed on his face as he came to an understanding. The raven-haired girl was trying to twist the situation in her favor.

'_Clever girl. But not quite as clever as I,'_ the azure-eyed magician noted, ignoring the sudden inflation of his ego. A light chuckle escaped his lips and a mischievous glint flared in his eyes.

"Well...I do notice those lustful looks you give me." he smoothly quipped then flashed a charming smile.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened and her mind spun in utter confusion at what he accused her of.  
Her face instantly began to burn again with an uncontrollable warmth and she felt her breath quicken. She knew that he was just joking but for him to associate the word 'lust' with herself was embarrassing and terribly indecent.

"But I don't mind," he continued, "actually I'm quite flattered to be your eye candy."

Eriol couldn't help but snort a little at the way her face blanched and how she seemed to have choked on nothing but air. The look on her face was, to say the least, priceless and...ridiculously cute.

Noticing that he was ridiculing her, she lightly shoved him on the arm and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at him trying to keep his balance.

"Ne, why are you being so suggestive and mean?" she asked, her face still rather pink.

"I'm mean? You're the one who shoved me." he softly rebuked.

Then a moment of silence overcame them as they just stared at one another, seemingly lost in their own sea of thoughts.

_'Maybe this is the right time to just say it to her.'_

_'Since he knows, maybe I can..._'

Before the both could even comprehend what happened next, Eriol felt soft lips brush against his cheek, Tomoyo heard the words 'daisuki' gently escape the magician's lips, and the night sky witnessed another union of lovers.

Perhaps her heart wasn't such a traitor afterall.

_ The End_

* * *

_Japanese Vocabulary: _

_1) __Daisuki_ 'I love you'

A/n: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Yup :D Anyways, I know that this one shot is really short but it's been a while since I wrote a romantic story or any story for that matter. Feels like my writing has improved yet has gone down the drain at the same time because articulation has become rather difficult for me nowadays. :O Please criticize harshly.

On another note...I hope that I used honorifics properly as well as the use of 'daisuki' because the phrase is supposed to convey strong feelings but nothing too strong. :P

Silentwater


End file.
